Little Bird
by EllieBlackwell420
Summary: Cassie's little sister Willa thought that the nightmare was over but what she doesn't know is that it was just the begining. This my first story. Please Review
1. AN

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first story. Please Review and/or PM me…. I want to hear your thoughts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Secret circle


	2. Chapter One

For as long as I could remember I was always different. I always thought that the trees were talking to me and the wind blowing sweet little melodies into my ear. Every time I would go to my grandma's house, I would run straight towards her big backyard. It had every herb and flower you could think of. But I haven't been there in years. My mom never really like it there and she would never tell me or my older sister Cassie why either. Now my wish to go back to my grandma's has come true, but we aren't just visiting me and Cassie are moving there. I don't know how all of this came to be. One moment me, Cassie, and mom were all happy then the next thing I know I'm in a car driving to my grandmas 's because my mom is dead. I look out the window to see the trees blurring away I let out a little sign and look at Cassie. She looks just like mom with her long stick straight golden blonde hair, the same ocean blue eyes, and sun kiss tan skin. I have long curly dark brown almost black hair, storm grey eyes, and slightly pale and slightly tan skin. My mom said that I looked like my dad. Cassie looks over to me and gives my a small smile. Telling me that things are going to get better in time. I just lean my head back and felt my eyes start to droop close. The next thing I know I'm surrounded by flame calling for my mom while coughing from all the smoke that was felling up my lung making it harder to breathe. But it was cut short when I felt someone shake my shoulders really hard trying to wake me up. My eyes open quickly to see Cassie hovering over me .

" Come on Willa we're here." She steps aside to let me get out of the car. I look around the home I remember but don't really know that well like I used to. The two story old Victorian house. The same dirty cream color paint that is chipping away. The windows covered in a thin layer of dust. When I looked at the front door I saw a old woman standing the with a small smile on her face. " Grandma" I whispered to myself as I walked towards her. She looked the same as she did eight years ago. She had short wavy dirty blonde hair, the same ocean blue eyes as Cassie and mom. Her wrinkles have deepen as well. She extended her arms out and pulled both me and Cassie into a group hug. She then told us to come in and then lead us to our bedrooms which were on the second floor. She first showed us Cassie's bedroom then mine. The room has dark red wall paper. In the corner of the room there is a big window facing east with sheer cream color curtain, and right below the window is a queen size bed with a home made quilt and nine little coach pillows. Above the bed and window there are built in book shelves full with old and new books. I look to the north side of my new room and I find my closet and another door, I go over and open and to my surprise it's a little bathroom with a shower, toilet, sink, mirror, and a little cabinet space. " Do you like it dear?" my grandma asked I turn to her and said yes. " Good. Well I'm going to leave you to settle into your new room ok. If you need my I'll be in Cassie room for a little while." I nodded ok as she took a couple of step towards me, kiss my forehead and hugged me goodnight. When she left I walked over to me bed and laid down. I pulled out my ipod and turned it on. It started to play a song Stop Crying Your Eyes Out by Oasis. I kick my converses off and looked at my sealing. I hope that Cassie is right and that everything will get better. I peaked through my curtain and saw the night sky turn from pink to purple to dark blue. I started to drift back to the lyrics. _" We're all of the stars, we're fadin' away Just try not to worry, you'll see us some day Just take what you need and be on your way And stop crying your heart out."_


	3. Chapter Two

Flames were everywhere I looked. " Willa?!" I heard my mom yell for me. " MOM! MOM WHERE ARE YOU?!" " WILLA!" I start to try to run to the kitchen and when I get there I see my mom on the floor. " MOM, MOM…..MOM!" I jolted up from my bed gasping for air. I look to at my surrounding and I realize I was in my new room. I took a deep breathe and wiped the tears and sweat off my face and went to my bathroom. I turned my shower on and started to peel my sweaty clothes off. As I waited for my shower to warm up I looked at my self in the mirror. My dark curly hair looked like a birds nest. My skin turned into a new shade of pale white with a hint of green. My eyes were puff with a hint of red to show that I had been crying. I can't look at myself anymore so I step into my shower. I let the water fall on my skin. I don't know how long I had been sitting there but it was long enough to where the water went from warm to freezing cold. I decide it was time to get out and get dress. I walked down stair quietly because everyone was still asleep. I walked down the same hallway that lead me to the backyard. When I opened the back door it reveled the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. A willow tree and on one side there herbs and on the other there were flower. I took quick step to the tree and sat at the base of it. I brought my ear to the trees trunk and listen to a strange beating sound. Tat's weird I thought to myself. Trees don't have heart beats let alone a heart. Right? I run my hand agents the rough bark of the tree. A large gust of wind blow through the whole backyard making everything sway back and forth. But what was so strange about this wind is that is said some thing. It said my name, it brought chills to my body. Another gust of wind blow by an said _Willa follow us. _My heart started to pick up speed as I stood up and let the wind push me to the direction it wanted me to go. The gust kept on pushing me until I was at the tree house me and Cassie built when we were little. I climbed up the little ladder and opened the trap door. It surprised me how sturdy it still was. I look around the little room we built. There posters and pictures of mom and grandma, me and Cassie, and there was one that I didn't recognize it was of a group of kid all laughing around a small little fire on the beach. There were two boys. One of them had blonde hair but looked orange from the flame he had a little smirk on his face the other had brown messy hair that had a tint of red to it. Next to him was me then another girl she had long wavy dirty blonde hair, next to her was a girl that had a frown on her face as she didn't want to be there, then there was a girl with really short hair and it looked like she was giggling, then Cassie and another girl next to. They both looked like they were both laughing at something. I turned the picture over and it said _Summer of '04. Nick, Adam, Willa, Keila, Faye, Melissa, Cassie, and Diana. _I set the picture down and look out the window. It was a view of the beach, but the water wasn't blue it was a shade of purple and blue and green. I rubbed my eyes and looked at it again and it was blue. I must be seeing things I thought to myself. I decide to walk back to the house, but I slipped on one of the steps and fell down and hit my head. As my eyes started to close I saw figure hovering over me saying something I can't hear.


	4. Chapter Three

I woke up to my head throbbing and a little light peeking through my curtains. I slowly sat up and what confused me the most is how and who brought me home. I quietly walked out of my room, down the stairs, and walked towards the kitchen. When I got there my grandma was not alone. There was a boy that look familiar. He had brown messy hair, a little tan skin, light brown eyes. " Oh Willa, it's good to see that you are awake." my grandma said, I looked away from the boy and looked at her and just nodded. I went to go sit next o my grandma and asked " How did I get home?" She took a sip of her coffee and nodded her head towards the boy sitting across from us. The boy just looked at me. " Willa this is Adam. He is the one who found and brought you back here." we both said nothing to each expect just stair. " Why don't you and Adam go for a walk. I'm sure you to have a lot a catching up to do." my grandma said. " Umm sure?" Adam said and I just nodded in agreement. We walk past the willow, down the sand path that lead past the tree house to the beach. It was quit the whole walk to the shore. I turned and faced Adam and asked " How did you find me?"

" When we were kids we play at that tree house all the time." he said.

" We did?"

He nodded and said " Yeah and before you left you made me and Keila promise to always watch over it when you were gone." Then I remembered who he was and Keila. They were my best friends when I was little and so was Nick. Then I giggled at the memories that started to flood in. Adam looked up at me and asked as he sat down on the sand "What's so funny?"

" Oh just thinking about that day." he nodded his head then looked out at the ocean as if he was thinking about that day. I remember crying and begging my mom to let me stay because I didn't want to leave, but she stood her ground and said that we were leaving. I cried even harder. I also remember running to Adam giving him a big hug and having to say goodbye. I also gave Nick and Keila big hugs to, and when I had to let go both Adam and Nick had to peel me and Keila apart. We didn't want to say goodbye to each other. As I stood in the back and looked out the back window I saw my three best friends in the world wave goodbye with tears steaming down there faces. I watch them fade away as the car drove further. That was the last time them, and that was eight years ago.

" We missed you, you know" Adam said breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned to face him and said " I missed you guys to." with a little smile. Then I looked into his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes, they were light brown like milk chocolate. It was weird. I had this weird feeling, it was like I could stair into his eyes and never get tried of them. Them I remember that it was weird to just be staring into his eyes so I looked away.

" Remember when me and Keila dared you and Nick to eat sand?" I said. He let out a laugh and nodded and said " Yup I do. Then we pushed you guys in to the ocean."

" Now that wasn't funny." I said with a serious face.

" Oh but it was and you know it." he said

" Yeah I guess it was a little but not as funny as when me and her pants you both!" I said with a grin. I said. He let out a laugh and nodded. " That was a fun day huh? You when Keila finds out that you are here and you didn't go and see her, she is going to kick your ass." he said.

" Yeah I know, where is she anyways?"

" At her house I think. Do you want to go visit her?"

" Yes!" I said standing up quickly which made Adam laugh. Then he held his hand up and said " A little help?"

I laughed and then grabbed his hand. When our hand touch it was like sparks and when I helped pull him up, he was only a couple a inches away from my face. I about to look into his eyes but decided not to. And said "Shall we I don't want to get my ass kicked today or any day really" he just laughed and lead the way. I got a little nervous. Its been eight years since I last saw her. What if she doesn't like. What if she has a new best friend? What if then I heard a girl call my name " Willa?" and the next thing I knew I was being suffocated by a hug.

" I can't breathe" I straggled to get out.

" Oh sorry!" and the girl let go and stepped in front of me. I looked at her. She had long wavy dirty blonde hair, light tan skin, and bright green eyes. The it finally hit me, it was Keila. " KEILA" I yelled and attacked her with a hug.

_~Disclaimer: I don't own Secret circle~_


	5. Chapter Four

I let go of Keila and took a step back. There stood before me was my best friend. She looked the same but looked so different. She had longer dirty wavy blonde hair, bright seaweed green eyes, and a light shade of tan skin. Her face though has matured as well. Then I heard someone call my name and turned around. There stood before me was a boy that was be 5'11 with short gold blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and the same light shade of tan as Keila. It was Kelia older brother and my other best friend Nick.  
"Nick." I said happily and walked up to him and gave him a hug.  
"Now I know why Keila was yelling. Hey Willa." He said  
"Ok, ok give me my best friend back Nick, we have a lot of catching up to do!" Keila said as she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me into her house. I waved to the boys as they were laughing at us. She pulled me all the way up the stairs to her room. Her room had the same cream color paint. On the west side of her room there is window with pictures tapped on the wall from when we were little. On her north side there is another window and the wall was full of pictures of her, Nick, and other people I don't recognize. There were Christmas lights draped all around her room. A queen size bed set between the two windows with a floral print comforter with two light blue pillows. On the south side of the room the was a TV that pointed to her bed. Keila walked to her bed and sat down, when she settle her she down she patted to the spot next to her signaling me to come and sit next to her. When I sat down next to her she said  
"So when did you get here?"  
"Last night."  
"Really?" She asked and I just nodded. "Wow I never thought that your mom was going to let you come back here." She said. I let a tear fall down my face.  
"What's wrong Willa?"  
"The reason why I'm back is because my mom is dead Keila." I said with another tear fall.  
"Oh, I didn't know I'm sorry." She said as she leaned over a hugged me.  
"It's ok. No one knows really."  
"Did Cassie come with you?" she asked and I just nodded. Then I thought of Cassie and how I haven't talked to her since last night and that something is wrong.  
"What time is it?" I asked  
"It's 6:30, why?"  
"I better go home, I need to see Cassie."  
"OK." She said with a sad face. When she walked me home and I learned that we lived on the same street with Adam to. She was house number one, Adam is number three, and I'm number six. I hugged Keila bye and told her that we could hang out tomorrow. When I walked into the house I talk my grandma that I was home then I walked quickly up the steps. When I quietly opened Cassie's door the room was pitch black and I heard a soft sniffle coming from one side of her room. I walked in and closed the door behind.  
"Cassie?" I said in a whisper.  
"Willa?" she said as her voice crack a little.  
"Yeah it's me." I said while I walked to her bed, lay down with her, and wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my arm. I guess my feelings were right. I felt her pain that was eating at her like it was eating at me.  
"I miss her so much Willa." She said in a whisper.  
"I miss her to." Then I began to hum Cassie to sleep. When she fell asleep I let the tears I was holding back, go.

**_~Disclaimer: I don't own Secret circle~_**


	6. Chapter Five

After a while I hear the door creep open and my grandma whispers

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah." I whisper back.

"Come on out here Willa."

"Ok." then I unwrap my arms from around Cassie and tip toed to my grandma who was waiting out side the door. She motioned me to follow her, and she lead me to the kitchen. I sat down in one of the chairs across from my grandma. We sat in silence for awhile until I said "How are we going to get through this?"

"I don't know Will, but I know that we have to stick together. Get through this together." she said . I just nodded.

"Grandma?"

"Yes dear?"

"Have you ever thought that the wind could talk to you or push you somewhere?" She just looked at my with a weird expression.

"Never mind. I think that I should go to bed, its been a long day." I said, she just nodded a good night. When I got to my room I shut the door and when I turned around I saw a shadow I was about to scream when the shadow moved towards me, and put the hand agents my mouth.

A male voice said "Don't scream." I started to panic so I bite down hard on the guys hand. I knew that I bite really hard because I tasted blood, and kicked really hard on what I hope to be his private area.

"FUCK!" The guy said and dropped to the floor, I then turned the lights on and to my surprise the shadow was Adam. He was on the floor holding his hand and rubbing his shin.

"Oh my god! Adam what are you doing here?!" I said while helping him up and walking him to my bed.

"Keila said that you went home kind of upset, so I just wanted to see if you were alright." he said.

"Oh." I said then I got up grabbed a wash cloth and dampen it. I walked over and sat next to him and put the wash cloth over the bite.

"I'm sorry for attacking you but you know that you could have just came through the front door." I said, and looked up to see him looking down at me.

"I know but when we were little I used to always come through the window." said he. We just stayed quite for awhile and looked into each other eyes. It's just a weird feeling I get when I look at him. Its like could never get old, like I have known him all my life.

"How are you Willa, and don't lie to me either." Adam said breaking our silence.

I let a tear fall down and he instantly wraps his arms around me. I feel a wave of warmth wash over me, I feel calm and at home.

"I feel broken Adam." I said and buried my face deeper into his chest and let another tear fall. All of a sudden he lays us both down on my bed to where me head is resting on his chest, and both of his arms are around me, holding me tightly.

"It's going to be ok." he says while rubbing little circles into my back, soothing me, and giving me goose bumps.

"I hope so." I said. My eyes begin to close and I think Adam noticed because he said

"Goodnight Willa." and kissed my forehead. I felt a wave of electricity run through me and it brought a small smile to my face as I feel asleep in his warm and safe arms.

**_~Disclaimer: I don't own Secret circle~_**


	7. Chapter Six

I woke up to a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I felt a small smile rise on my face with the flood of the memories of last night. I looked up to see Adam still sleeping. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. I felt so calm, happy, safe, and warm in his arms. I never want this to end I thought to myself. Then my door flies open, I jumped to my feet and turned too face my door to see that it was Cassie standing there with an surprised look on her face.

" Grandma wants to tell us some thing." she says looking at me then at Adam.

" OK I'll be there in a minute." She just nods and shuts the door behind her. I turned around to see a very confused and surprised Adam sitting up in my bed.

"Good morning." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Morning." He said with little smile and a yawn. He then got up and gave me a hug. I felt so happy but instantly sad when he said

"I better go." I just nodded, he then let go of me and walked to my window and was about to climb out when I said

" You can use the front door you know."

He looked at me and said "I know what would be the fun in that?" with smirk.

I let the giggle out he was about to leave again when I stopped him one more time and said

" Adam." Turned and looked at me and said

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being here for me last night."

"No problem Willa. I'll always be there for you when you need me." and with that he left. I felt my heart pick up speed and my cheeks turn red like a cherry. I walk down to the kitchen to find Cassie and my grandma.

"Morning." I said while I took my set without looking and either one of them when they said there chorus of a good morning. There was an clam and easy silence between the three of us until Cassie said "So Willa how was your morning?" I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks an said "It was just fine." then I looked up to see her smirking like the devil. I glared at her.

" Girls I know that a lot has happened in a short period of time but I think you two should get going on a routine around here." My grandma said breaking Cassie and I little thing. We both looked at her in confusion.

" What do you mean?" Cassie said.

" I mean I think that you two should go to school." I let out a loud groan. It's not that I hate school I just hate meeting new people. I was always that awkward girl who had two friends and ate lunch by herself. Cassie on the other hand was so confident and popular. All the guys wanted her and all the girls wanted to be her friend. Everyone was surprised when they found out that I was Cassie Blake's little sister at our old school.

" In fact I enrolled both of you into school already." My grandma said.

" What?" I said. She just sipped her coffee then Cassie asked

" What's the name of our school?"

" Chance Harbor High School, and you are stating tomorrow." I laid my head on my fold on arm and let out a sigh. _Great_ I thought to myself, _just great I get to go to a new school and be that awkward girl._

_**~Disclaimer: I don't own Secret circle~**_


	8. Chapter Seven

"Willa it's going to be ok. It's a new school year, a new fresh start!" Cassie said with a small smile creeping up her face.  
"Yeah easy for you to say, everyone likes you. You are a very likeable person. I'm just some awkward girl who really doesn't like to be around people." I said with a sigh as I press my forehead against the car window. We continued to drive till we pulled up to the school student parking lot. Cassie put the car in park and turned facing me.  
"Willa you are going to be ok. It's not like you are going to go to school without any friends. You have Nick, Keila, and oh let's not forget Adam." She said while she wiggled her eyebrows. I felt my cheeks heat up and said "Shut up. "In a shy whisper.  
She let out a little laugh and said "Come on I have some people for you to meet."  
"Ok." I said as I got out of the car grabbed my backpack. When I got of the car the New England morning breeze was nice. Though I had this feeling that the breeze was helping me, calming my nerves. "Willa? Hello?" I heard Cassie say as I saw her hand waving in front of my face.  
"What?" I said as I shook my head getting into what she had to say to me.  
"This is Diana, Faye, and Melissa." Diana had a nice sweet smile and did a little wave. She really pretty to with her wavy brown hair and her brown eyes, but Faye had a smirk on her face as if she was planning something, her bright hazel eyes shined with excitement. Melissa stood next to Faye she had the same smirk but it wasn't really as mischievous as Faye's. Her light brown eyes had a soft expression. We all stood there in an awkward silence when I heard someone yell my name "WILLA!" I turned around to see Keila waving her hand signaling me to come with her. I turned to Cassie and her friends and said bye and then walked fast to Kelia. When I got to her we hugged and said our hellos.  
"So I heard something happened between you and Adam." Keila said as we walked to the front door. "Wha-how did you know?"  
"Oh something did happen and I'm the last to find out?" she said she lightly pushed me to the side.  
"Hey now no need for violence." We heard someone say behind us. We both turned to see that it was Adam and Nick. Keila just rolled her eyes. I said hi and hugged Nick then I went over to Adam and hugged him. I felt all my nerves just wash away. I didn't want to let go but I heard someone clear their throats. Both me and Adam let go of each other slowly and looked at each other. I could see a blush creep up his neck as I felt my cheeks warm up and I felt my lips rise up into a small smile.


	9. Chapter Eight

I stayed in my bed for awhile, thinking about the past week. School went by fast which surprised me but I was glad. I had most of my classes with Keila which was also a bonus. I turned to my side and looked ay my alarm clock. The bright red number told me that it was 5:30 in the morning. _Why am I up so early? _I asked my self but to be honest I already knew the answer. I had been having nightmares about my moms death and the fire. I was to afraid to fall asleep in fear of those dreams. I let out a slow breathe and got out of bed. I looked at the corner where I had a small pile of boxes that I had been saving to unpack for the right time. I slowly walked to the first box labeled _Books. _I lifted up the folded box top and pulled out the first book and smiled. It was my favorite book of all time, _The Perks of Being a Wallflower._ The rest of the books were _Harry Potter, Twilight, A Certain Slant of Light, Thirteen Reasons Why, The Grimm Brothers Fairy Tales, Jane Eyre, _and _Wuthering Heights._ I grabbed all my books and placed them on the book shelf above my bed. The next box was labeled _Movies/CDs. _I lifted up the folded box top and pulled out my DVD player and set it aside and grabbed a stack of movies, and put them on my DVD player. Then I gabbed my small stack of CDs. I looked at then and moved on and went to my TV and hooked up my DVD player and set the movies next to it. Then I put my CDs next to my stereo that was next to my desk. I was down to my last box that was labeled _Photos. _It was a small box big enough to easily lift and set on your lap, but I couldn't find myself able enough to open the box and look inside. There were to many happy memories of my mom, Cassie, me, family, and old friends. I just don't think I could handle it all alone. So I decided to put the box under my bed. I looked outside my window to see the sun rising. I heard a buzzing sound go off on my desk where I left my cell phone to charge over night. I got off my bed and looked at who it could be. The caller ID said _KiKi. Keila? Why is she texting me? _I wondered to myself.

**_KiKi :Are you awake yet?_**

**_Me:Yeah…Why?_**

**_KiKi:Because I want to hangout. Meet me at the beach._**

**_Me:Ummm ok. Why so early it's 7:30?_**

**_KiKi:I was awake and I want to have a Keila and Willa day._**

**_Me:Ok when do you want to meet?_**

**_KiKi:Now._**

**_Me:Ok I'll be there soon._**

**_KiKi:Oh and Willa NO BOYS! Just me and you._**

**_Me:Ummm ok KiKi._**

**_KiKi:Don't call me that!_**

I let out a little chuckle and put my phone down and went over to my closet. I put on my black _Ramones _sweater, pulled my dark blue shorts on, and I slipped on my choral grey Minnetonka moccasins. I walked over to my bathroom brushed my teeth. I really didn't bother with my hair or my makeup. I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket then I grabbed my iPod. I quietly walked down to the kitchen a wrote my grandma a little note telling her where I was. I put my head phone in my ears and played _Intro _by _The xx, _and put it on repeat. When I got to the beach I saw that Keila was already there. I took my head phone out of my ears and wrapped the cord around my iPod and stuck it in my other pocket. I walked up to her and sat down.

" Hey." I said.

"Finally you're here." she said while she gave my a side hug. I just nodded my head. We sat in silence for a few more minute. Keila was the who broke it and asked

"How are you Willa?"

"I'm fine." I said with a shrug. She turned and looked at me and I continued to look forward. Watching the tides come in and out.

"Willa are you really though?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking me?"

"Because you have been acting weird."

"I'm just being myself Keila. I just going through something right now."

"Just tell me."

"Why? Why do you want to hear my problems?" I said as I looked at her.

"Because I'm your best friend Willa. I'm here to help you out when you are down." I took a deep breathe and said

" I'm fine Keila." She let out a sigh of announce and looked away from me. I couldn't tell her what I'm going through. I couldn't tell her that I feel for guilty for not being able to save my mom. How I got out safely and she didn't. How I lived and she died. I couldn't tell her that.


	10. Chapter Nine

I don't know how long we sat in the sand, but it was nice Saturday morning. We enjoyed ours silence. Keila had her legs sticking straight forward with her arms holding her upper half up. While her head was tilted up and eyes closed. She was always did that even when we were little kids. She was always the one in the sun, but for me I was always one for the shadows. I like the cloudy grey days. I just sat there crissed cross looking straight forward watching the tides pull out then in, out then back in. I was mesmerized by the tides. I felt like the tides were trying to pull me towards them, inviting me to join them. It was like my legs had a mind of their own because I felt myself being lifted from the sand and started to walk. I stopped when I felt the cool ocean waters rush to my ankles.

The feeling was unreal. I never felt something like this before. The way the tide came in then out in the same rhythm of heartbeat. I felt connected to the ocean, to the water, to the tide. It felt like I was whole again. Then the feeling went ended when I felt my shoulder being tapped on. I turn to look to see that it was Keila. She was saying something but I couldn't hear her. There was something else drawing my attention. I looked around but there was nothing there besides me and Keila. The I felt my shoulders being shaken and someone yelling

"Willa? Willa!" I slowly turned my head to face Keila again.

"What?" I said in a shallow voice. She looked at me with confusing written on her face and said

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well for one you are standing knee deep in the ocean."

"What?" I said and looked down. _She right _I thought _weird._

"Come on weirdo it should be open by now." Keila said while she walked away.

"What's open?"

"The library." I just nodded my head and continued to stay put. A part of me didn't want to go.

"Hey are you coming?" Keila yelled

"Yeah. I'll be right through." I yelled back. I started to walk away when I notice I wasn't wearing any shoes. I started to look around when I heard a whistle and looked up to see Keila dangling my shoes with her index and middle finger. When I got to her she handed me my shoes and I said thanks as I slipped them on. We walked in silence to the parking lot till we can to a stop in front of a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

"This yours?" I asked.

"Yeah it is. Isn't she beautiful?"

"She?"

"Yes 'she' Willa."

"So your car is a girl?"

"Ah yeah." I tried to fight the laugh that was bottling up inside but it was hard. I walked over to the passenger said and pulled the handle but it was still locked. I looked at Keila. She had a serious expression painted on her face when she said

"Don't disrespect Jeza."

"Jeza?"

"Yeah short for Jezabel."

"You named your car Jezabel?"

"Yeah I did. Do you have a problem with that?" I put my arms up in surrender and said

"No, not at all."

"Good." Then she unlocked her car and when got in. when she started the car a song came on. I jumped when I heard Keila shout

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?!" I said.

"This is my song!" she said as she turned the volume up. The song was _Tongue Tied _by _Grouplove._ We started to sing while she drove.

_Take me to your best friend's house_  
_Go around this roundabout_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Take me to your best friend's house_  
_I loved you then and I love you now_  
_Oh yeah_

_Don't take me tongue tied_  
_Don't wave no goodbye_  
_Don't..._

When the song ended she pulled into the library's parking lot. We both got out and walked into the building. She went one way and I went another. As I walked down the aisles of the fiction section I made it so my finger tips were light skimming the spines of the books. I always love being in the library, being surrounded by books. I love the fact that you can get lost in a whole other world by just reading. How every story is a new adventure. I jumped when I heard Keila said

"Hey homes did you find anything?"

"No." I said kind of disappointed that I couldn't find anything.

"Oh well. Come on we are going to go to a coffee shop down the street."

"Ok."

When we walked into the sudden rush of warmth Keila pointed to an empty table. I nodded and took a seat and waited for her to come back. When she did she set down a mug of hot chocolate. I looked at her. She just shrugged and said

"Well you didn't tell me what you wanted." we just sat there for a few minutes sipping our hot drinks. Then I took my phone out of my pocket to check the time it was 11:45. _Wow time fly's fast. _I thought to myself. Then I stuck my phone back into my packet.

"Hey Willa I have a question to ask you." Keila said.

"Shoot."

"Well its more of your opinion." I looked at her and said

"Ok?"

"What do you think about magic?"

"What?"

"What do you think about magic?" she said again.

"Umm well I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. One more opinion." I nodded my head to signal that I'm ready.

"What do you think about witches?" I crinkled my eyebrows together and said

"What like the Hocus Pocus witches or Hermione Granger?"

"What no like real life witches."

"Umm there are no such thing Keila they belong in books and movies."

"But what if I told you that you are wrong? What if I told you that there is group no coven of witches living here in Chance Harbor?"

"Then I would think that you were crazy Keila. Why anyways?" She looked down at her half empty drank mug with the expression of disappointment. Then her phone went off.

"I'll be right back." She then got up and walked away. After a couple of minutes she came back.

"Hey come on." I took a last sip of my drink and walked quickly after her. When we got to the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To my house." Before I could ask anymore she turned the radio up. _Ho Hey _by _The Lumineers._

_Ho! So show me family_  
_Hey! All the blood that I would bleed_  
_Ho! I don't know where I belong_  
_Hey! I don't know where I went wrong_  
_Ho! But I can write a song Hey!_

Then _Little Talks _by _Of Monsters and Men_

_Soon it will all be over, buried with our past_  
_We used to play outside when we were young_  
_and full of life and full of love._

_Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I am right._  
_Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear._

When we walked into her living room I was surprised by the large group who were waiting for us. Nick, Adam, Diana, Faye, Melissa, and even Cassie were all waiting for me and Keila.

"What's going on?" I asked while looking around the room.

"Willa you know the questions I was asking you about early?" Keila asked.

"Yeah?"

"Oh for god sakes tell her already." Faye said.

"I'm getting to it." Keila snapped and Faye just rolled her eyes.

"Back to what I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted. I'm going to say this plain and simple. You are a witch Willa."

"I'm a what?" I said in shock. The Faye said

"You. Are. A. Witch. Now that we have this all cleared up can we go home now?" She said.

"This must be a joke."

"It's not Willa." I looked to see that it was Cassie who said this.

"What you knew?" She nodded her and said

"Diana told me a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner then?"

"Because I didn't know the right way to tell you."

"When is there ever a right way to tell a person that they're a witch?" I said getting a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry." she said. I just held my tongue. I didn't want to speak or be around anyone.

"Willa." I looked up to see that it was Diana speaking to me.

"We need you to join the coven so that we can keep our powers under control."

"What?" I said.

"We need you to joi-" then I stopped her there and said

"Just stop I need you to just stop." then I turned around and ran out the door. I just ran I didn't stop until I was in the safety of my four bedroom walls. I slowly walked to my bed and laid down. I looked at the glow in the dark stars that I put on my sealing. How could this be true? How can I Willa Blake be a…..witch?


	11. Chapter Ten

_Mom,_

_Why didn't you tell me this? Why did you keep this from me? How could you keep this big thing from me? Why didn't you tell me I was a witch? I just don't get it. I wish that you were here. To help me with this. My dreams have gotten worse, I've gotten worse. Maybe I'll talk to grandma…..maybe to Cassie…. I don't know maybe to no one. I'll talk to you later mom._

_ -Love Willa_

I let out a heavy sigh as I put my pen down to rub my eyes. It's been two week since I last talk to anyone really. Maybe I was just over reacting or maybe I wasn't. _What am I going to do?_ I asked myself. It was easy to pass people in the halls, and take the bus instead of riding with Cassie to school. But when it comes to home it's hard to pass Cassie when she wants to talk or when my grandma tries to get me to talk to her. I let another sigh out when I heard the cabinet doors bang in the kitchen. Telling me that my grandma was awake. I put my dairy or more like a book of letters to my mom under my pillow, and went to my closet to get ready for the day. I pulled on my black leggings, my black Beatles shirt with their 1964 US tour on the back. Then I pull on my white, green, and navy blue plaid shirt, and then slipped on my grey moccasins. I looked at myself in my full length mirror._ Well I look presentable. _I thought to myself. I walked down stairs to find my grandma sitting in the kitchen with her coffee and cigarette.

"Morning grandma." I said

"Oh she speak!" my grandma said. Like I said I haven't talked to anyone in two weeks.

"Yes she does." I say and I pour coffee into my mug.

"I'm glad to hear you say something." I just smile as I sit next to her.

"So what are you going to do on this fine Saturday morning?" I ask

"Probably just water the plants. How about you?"

"I don't know. I might go to the book store."

"Maybe bring Keila with you?"

"I don't know grandma."

"You need to talk to people. To your friends. I know what's going on and they are worried about you."

I sigh and said "Grandma I just don't want to talk about it or to anyone."

"Willa maybe it would be good for you to at least talk to one of your friends."

"Why?"

"I can tell that you need someone." There was a silence.

"Grandma why did mom hide this secret from us?"

"I don't know dear but I can tell you this, she did it because she thought she was protecting you and Cassie."

"I think that I'm going to go. Love you grandma." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Love you to Willa."

I took a deep breath when I walk into the book store. I love it. The smell of coffee and books all over the place. _This is peaceful. _I thought to myself. I walk down the fiction sections. _ Water for Elephants_ seems like it would be intersecting. I stood on my tippy toes and still couldn't grab the book. I let out a breath of frustration. Being 5'3 sucked sometimes.

"Need some help?" oh please don't let it be who I think it is.

"Umm yeah." I said as I looked at the guy.

"Willa?" _Shoot._ I thought.

"Hey Adam." I just looked him.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." He just looked at me as if he was trying to see if there was anything I was hiding.

"Umm how are you?"

"I'm good." There was a long pause.

"Willa are you sure that you're fine?"

"Yeah." I said with a forced smile.

"We miss you. I miss you." He said as he looked me in the eye then hugged me. I felt bad because I just ignored them without them explaining anything to me. I buried my face into his chest and said.

"I missed you to." He let me go and grabbed my book. He looked at it and nodded as if approving it.

"_Water for Elephants_ hmm good read." And then handed it to me with a crooked smile. I smiled and said

"Thanks."

"Maybe you should give the circle a chance Willa."

I sighed and said

"Maybe." And looked down at my book.

"And don't forget about Keila. She has been wanting to speak to you well more like yell but you that's Keila." I let out a light laugh.

"Just come to my house tomorrow. Everyone will be there, just thinking about it ok?"

"ok." He gave me one last hug and whispered into my ear.

"Bye Willa."

"Bye Adam."


	12. Chapter Eleven

_This is it Willa. Just breath_. I thought to myself. I decide that I will throw my feeling aside and listen to what they have to say. I knocked on Adams front door and waited. The door open to reveal Adam with a small smile.  
"You can come in." he said. "Everyone is in the living room."  
As he lead me to the living room I could feel my heart start to race. Have you ever felt that sick nervous feeling in the pit of your stomach. That's how I feel right now. When we got to the living room I continued to stand by Adam. I looked around the room. Everyone had the expression of joy, annoyance, and surprise.  
"Well look who decided to show up." Faye said from the couch she was sitting at. Everyone just ignored her or rolled there eyes.  
"I'm glad that you're here Willa." Diana said. I just nodded my head.  
"Are you willing to join this circle?" She asks. I look around the room then to Adam who gives me an encouraging nod and smile. I looked at Diana and said yes. She nods and tells Cassie to go get the salt and for us head to the beach. When we got to the beach Nick and Adam started to gather sticks to make a bonfire. I decided to pick up the courage to talk to Keila. I walk next to her and she doesn't look at me just at the ocean before us.  
"I'm sorry." I said while looking at the ocean as well. She just sighs and gives me hug.  
"I know and I'm only forgiving you this easily because of what you are going through right now." I lightly laugh and hugged her even tighter then let go. I look over my shoulder to see Diana holding a book and Cassie holding salt.  
"What are they going to do with salt?" I ask Keila  
"Salt is for purifying.'  
"Oh." as we walked back to the group. The sun was going down the only light was coming from the bonfire.  
"Ok everyone gather around and get inside the circle." Diana said. I was between Keila and Adam. Next to him was Nick, Melissa, Faye, Diana, and Cassie. We stood there when Diana opened her book to a page a began to read out loud.  
"Fire, Earth, Metal, Air, Water and Blood  
By these elements we bind the circle  
And follow in the footsteps of our ancestors  
Who pledged themselves to fight against the forces of darkness.  
When evil assails us,  
When fear weakens us,  
In the circle we will find out power.  
We come to this place alone,  
But to leave bound as one.  
With this oath our journey begins together.  
Do you accept the circle?" and then looked at all of us.  
In strong voices we said "I accept." and with that the flames shot up and the crackle got louder. I started to get the feeling that something was going to happen, something big. I look around at everyone's face. Each expression seemed to consist of excitement and happiness. I look over Keila to see Cassie. She just walked up to me and hugged. With that me and her made up.  
"I'm glad you came." She said  
"Me to."  
"Crazy huh. Who would have ever thought that we are witches." she said while letting go of me.  
"I know mind blowing." She just laughed  
"Come on it getting later. We should head home." I just nodded and hugged Keila, Nick who picked me up and twirled me around, and Adam. And an awkward wave to Diana.  
The walk home was quite but comforting. When I got to my room I sat on my bed and pulled my iPod out and turned it on. Then I grabbed my little book and started write while listening to _To Build a Home_ by _The Cinematic Orchestra_.  
_Mom,_  
_We did it. We are a circle. I made up with my friends and Cassie. It's weird mom, I have this feeling but can't decide wither or not if its good or bad. Maybe I'm just worrying about this feeling to much. Maybe it's just nothing you know. I think that I'm just going to go to bed. I love and miss you._  
_Love Willa_  
I put my book away and kick my shoes off and cuddle into my pillow. I close my eyes and fall asleep to the piano and lyrics playing in the song.  
_By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top_  
_I climbed the tree to see the world_  
_When the gusts came around to blow me down_  
_I held on as tightly as you held onto me_  
_I held on as tightly as you held onto me..._


	13. Chapter Twelve

There was a little trail that leads to a willow tree on top of the hill. The winds push me forward telling me to 'Go'. The sky was a lavender color and the clouds were a white with little swirls of baby blue. There were little breezes that made the flowers dance and giggle. With every breath that I took, I smelled a faint hint of jasmine and honeysuckle. As I got to the top of the hill the aroma got stronger. The willow trees leaves where long enough to hide anyone. As I pushed through the leaves, stopped in my tracks and felt my breath caught in my throat. There stand before was a woman with straight golden blonde hair, bright ocean blue eyes, and small smile playing on her lips.

"Mom." I said in a whisper and I rushed into her open arms. We just stood there for a while as her arms tighten around my neck telling that's ok and I'm safe. Then she let go of me and just looked at me. She placed a piece of my hair behind my ear and wiped a tear away.

"My little bird please don't cry." She said. That made want to cry even more hearing my nickname flow out of her lips. She just grabbed my hand and pulled me to a bench that was placed near the trunk of the tree. She sat down and pat the empty space next to her signaling me to sit. Which I did and she held one of hands.

"My little bird look at me." I did what she said and looked at her.

"There is something coming my sweet little bird."

"What is coming?"

"Darkness." Was the last thing she said before the winds around us told us to leave it's not safe anymore. Then heavy smoke was everywhere. My lungs started to burn and the tree burst into flame. I tried to look for mom but I couldn't see her. Smoke was everywhere I looked and turned.

"MOM." I shouted as I fell to my knees the burning got worse and my breaths got shorter.

I woke up gasping for air as I held my hand over my heart. I slowly got out of my bed and took a long shower. Shocked on how real my dreams well more like nightmares are starting to feel. I put my clothes on and looked into the mirror. My wet hair now dry. I looked at my shirt it said teenage mess. Well that sums up on how I feel. Then I looked down at my arms and traced my fingers over my scars. Some of faded others you can still see because the cuts were deep.

"Willa come on we don't want to be late for school now do we?" Cassie shouted for the bottom of the stairs. I quickly slipped my shoes on, pulled on my cardigan to hide my scars, and grabbed my backpack and ran to the car. Classes went by slowly but I kept spacing out not really paying attention. I kept on replying what my mom said. _What darkness? What is coming? _I kept on wondering. Then the lunch bell rang making me jump and a couple of kids laugh. When I got to my table Nick, Adam, and Keila were already there. I sat down next to Adam. I started to fiddle with the sleeve of my cardigan. My thoughts were lost with what mom said.

"Willa?" I heard someone whisper in my ear that made me jump alittle. I turn to see it was Adam and he had his hand on my sleeve pulling it up slightly to see my some of my scars. He looked up to say something but I shook my head and pulled my arm away from him then looked away.

"Willa are you ok?" Keila asked.

"Hmm yeah I'm fine." I said with a little shrug.

"You don't seem like it." Nick said.

"I'm fine." I said again. Adam just looked at me.

"I had a weird dream last night." Keila said then I started drifted away into my thoughts only to be pulled back to reality.

"What about you Willa?" Nick said.

"Hmm what?"

"What types of dreams do you have?" he said.

"I don't have dreams, I have nightmares."


End file.
